


【授翻】Remembered/铭记

by Clover_cherik



Series: 后来（作者VisionaryGalaxy） [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：Wong只是想让他的朋友不再那么受苦。





	【授翻】Remembered/铭记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687154) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：好吧轮到Stephen了，终于。

Wong静静地站在起居室的门口，看着，一直看着Stephen静止不动的样子。那日早晨起他便坐在窗边的椅子上，不难看出他根本没有睡过觉；黑眼圈镌刻在他的眼眶下面。

自从Thanos的事、自从葬礼、自从Stephen回来并第二次拯救了全世界以来，情况一直在迅速恶化。他比在泰坦星上消逝之前还要瘦削，皮肤苍白到几乎变成了半透明。

然而，比起所有身体上的疾病，这人精神上的症状更让Wong的胃扭作一团，恐惧开始袭击他的心。在古一去世之前，Wong曾被告知Stephen Strange是一股不可忽视的力量，会成为他们世代之中最优秀、最有能力的法师。

Wong并不相信。Stephen Strange一直傲慢倨高，自以为是，不尊重传统的秩序，切不断世俗的诱惑，还……对自己的职责十分感性。这个人无非是另一个希望，在他们的任务只是维护世界、保护世界的时候，他可以改变世界。

然后Dormammu出现了，虽然Wong想的并非完全错误，但也算不上对。Strange证明了自己的能力，但最重要的是，他是个好人。他有钢铁般的意志，没有任何他人能够忍受这个人所面临的愤怒。另一方面，他的心为了共情和牺牲而生。  
当下的问题就在于，正是这颗心与他的善感，令他痛不欲生。人性很重要，共情必不可少，但有时候那太过了。Wong担心倘使Stephen无法从沉溺的深渊中被拉出来的话，会发生什么。

他可以看到，从一次谈话到另一次谈话，Stephen脑海盘旋的尽是被抛弃的未来，将他从他们的世界拉入一个他本不该去的世界。他越走越快，而Wong再也忍不住了。

Wong走进房间，Stephen没有反应，眼睛盯着窗外。Wong对此并不惊讶，他站到他身边，看着他皱起眉头，咬着嘴唇，眼神凝滞，皮肤苍白。

无论如何，Strange已经是朋友，盟友。Wong明白，真的，将面前这个男人撕裂成碎片的罪恶感并不是简单地三言两语便能解决的，更不是自己手中拿着的药瓶就能解决的。Stephen不仅要原谅自己，还要原谅对自身命运、对他成为法师这个角色所怀有的某种愤怒，这都需要时间与经历来解决。

Stephen将时间宝石送回了卡玛泰姬，自从他们找回宝石之后他就再也没碰过它。Wong并没有因此而责怪他，尽管他知道在所有人需要Strange向前的时候这样会让整个秩序变得不安定。

从一个拯救生命的医生变成一个不得不牺牲生命的人，谈何容易。这一次比Dormammu的情况还要糟糕得多，因为至少那时只是Stephen自己的生命。Wong甚至怀疑这件事会让Strange的未来是否还能继续像古一所说的那样光明。

“Strange？”

过了一会儿，男人朝他眨了眨眼，缓缓清除了其中的阴霾。Wong不是一个擅长温文尔雅的人，所以他毫不客气地拿出一个装有清澈液体的小瓶，简单有力。

颤抖的手指伸出来握住，在手中转动。“这是什么？”男人声音嘶哑，静静问道。

Wong几乎是恼怒地叹了口气，Strange需要在脱水之前喝点什么，不过这还能等片刻。Stephen打开瓶盖闻了闻，立刻退缩了。Wong比了个手势，“这能帮你。在你准备好之前，成千上万的可能性灌进了你的大脑，这能帮你将那些都驱逐。”

整周以来的第一次，男人的眼睛里闪过一丝除了悲伤以外的东西。“意思是我会忘记。”

Wong坚持了立场，“这是我们所处的未来，是时候开始过得更好了，不然就继续更糟。”

Stephen抬头盯着他看了好几分钟。Wong近距离地看着，感觉到男人的气场在随着情绪的转换变得紧致，他的灵魂几乎是在痛苦地叫嚣。让Stephen喝下药水只是个时间问题，Wong要做的只是让他自己作出决定而已。

Stephen的手指在小瓶周围收紧，双眼凝视着药瓶。又过了很长一段时间.……先是嘴唇静静地动了动，然后他说，“我爱他们。”

Wong眨了眨眼，“谁？”

“所有人。”他低诉道。

Wong花了好久才明白过来。当他明白过来的时候，感觉空气从肺里被抽走了。他紧握在背后的双手捏成了拳头，努力保持着外表的坚忍，“你没有。”

Stephen回过头来，黯淡的眼神看向他，“我不得不。”

Wong怒火中烧，但绷紧了下颌，闭上了眼睛，因为这恰恰正是他的意思。让Stephen去吧，不要单纯地关注未来，不要简单地干涉或丢弃选项，不要深陷其中。不，Stephen暗示自己已落入了看得太多、看得太远的陷阱。

“你不是非得如此。”Wong强迫自己说，“你也不必看他们的过去，那没有必要，那是愚蠢的，危险的——”

Stephen的目光又闪了一下，“我欠他们的。如果我至少是在决定未来，我所能做的就只有理解那些我要求他们为之而死的人的重量。”

Wong深吸一口气，疲倦地将这暗示抛到一边。这解释了Stephen为何如此挣扎。他看了所有人的整个历史，复仇者们的历史，因为他无法允许自己无情的抛弃他们的生命。

这让他成为一个伟大的人，却也因此可能会要了他的命。

“喝了吧。”Wong朝Stephen手中示意。

 Stephen再次盯着它看，紧闭上双眼，一言不发，然后松开了手指。药瓶哗啦一下摔在地上，碎成了一团液体和玻璃。“不。”

Wong没有动，也不打算动，僵在了原地。

Stephen的眼中满是泪水，转头向窗外望去，“很痛，”他低声说，“但我不想忘记。”

Wong觉得被撕裂。他想要阻止这个人痛苦；他了解他已经做得够多够多了。噩梦是无穷无尽的，不吃不喝是他内心罪恶感在身体上的表现，泪水不断涌上眼睛。

但Wong也明白，要让Stephen简简单单忘掉那些他已经了解了一切的那些人……或许只会让事情变得更糟。对于这样的创伤Wong几乎没有什么经验，所以只做了唯一能做的事情。

他召唤出一把椅子，重新坐了下来。挥挥手，一张摆着饮料和水果的桌子出现在他们之间，Stephen没有表示介意。Wong平静地将双手放在膝盖上，“告诉我他们的事情。告诉我你看到的一切。”

Stephen瞥了Wong一眼，自所有人回来以来，他的嘴角第一次有了微弱的笑容，然后点了点头。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：来自朋友的爱也是爱。感谢还有Wong能在Stephen身边。


End file.
